In My Veins
by liveforambrose
Summary: In attempts to escape from the dangers of her town, Allison Argent leaves everything behind to find herself relocating to the quiet town, Mystic Falls, where her estranged uncle resides. Without knowing the history of her new town, Allison is caught in the eyes of the black crow. TVD/TW Crossover.


_**First I want to thank god y'all even clicked to read my first ever TVD story. Let's get into this. **_

_**I didn't make this a crossover category since it won't include TW characters much so yeah. In this story, the Argents are estranged family of Alaric. They are hunters, but Chris is willing to change into a werewolf into a vampire hunter. This is completely AU in a way, since it doesn't follow TVD storyline much. It'll relate to it though. Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and all that are vampires. Everyone has their powers. **_

_**So let's get into it! **_

* * *

Carrying the last box full of her items towards the moving car parked outside her house, Allison tried her best to block out the sobs Lydia was letting out behind her.

"Do you really have to go? Why don't you just move in with me?" Allison had taken the offer up for consideration before, but she knew her place was next to her father and she was going to respect it, even if it meant to leave behind a group of people she loved. "Lydia, I told you already. I would but I know my dad would forbid it. I'm all he has, remember?"

It was the truth. After her mother died, Allison tried her best to become her father's support system. Even if it meant sacrificing her happiness, if it was for her dad it was worth it.

"I know I know, but you have to understand me. My best friend is moving away and I don't know when she's coming back." Lydia let out another sob, causing Allison to put down the box in her hands and throw them around her best friend. "I'll try to come around as much as I can. Mystic Falls is a bit far from here. But I promise I'll come around."

Lydia was the first to part away from their embrace, wiping the tears off her cheeks before changing the direction of their conversation. "Did Scott say goodbye?" Allison scoffed at her question, walking out the front door towards the moving van.

"With that scoff I think I got my answer." Lydia knew they weren't in a good state, but she could've sworn Scott would have at least said goodbye to Allison for the sake of their history together. "I tried to talk to him, but he just shut the door right at my face. He won't miss me anyways."

"But will you miss him?" Lydia couldn't help it. She was dying to hear the answer of this question. Allison squirmed at the hearing of Lydia's question, praying something or someone would interrupt the conversation.

"Hey, sorry to be the life ruiner but Allison, we have to get going." Allison wanted someone to interrupt the conversation, but she didn't want it this way. She nodded at her father, who knew better than to walk away and let the best friends have their final farewell.

"Well, I guess this is it." Allison and Lydia looked up the now lonely house before them before engaging in eye contact. Almost at the same time, they threw each other's arms around each other and tighten the grip on the embrace.

"Be careful Allison, please. Don't forget me."

"How can I ever forget your crazy red haired self?!" Lydia managed to let out a laugh before parting ways from Allison, who tried not to let out any tears.

From far off, Chris Argent looked on as her daughter slowly made her way towards him. His mind was having second thoughts on this whole move. What was the difference between Beacon Hills and Mystic Falls? The creatures that lay between them. Chris neglected to inform Allison about this, she had enough on her chest. He was determined to keep Allison off the hunting scene for a while, especially since her mind believes there's nothing supernatural at their new town. Chris didn't need his daughter's help for once, but his brother did. Alaric. And he was determined to keep his brotherly pact.

"I'm ready." Allison spit out, with no emotion in between. Chris decided to not fight it, and opened the car door for his daughter.

As Allison entered the car, her eyes wandered off onto her front lawn one last time. She was leaving. She was actually leaving.

"Goodbye Beacon Hills. Hello Mystic Falls."

* * *

"Got anything planned for tonight?" Alaric barely could hear Elena's question. His nerves were eating him alive. Clearing his throat, Alaric glanced over at Elena, who was beginning to see through Alaric's eyes.

"N-No. Nothing important."

"Great! You could stay over for a family night!" Alaric nearly choked on his own saliva at Elena's proposal. How was he supposed to get out of this one?

"Um, actually Elena I'm not feeling quite well, if you hadn't noticed." Elena began scanning through Alaric, she knew he wouldn't lie to her but something just seemed off for her. "Actually, I did. You okay?"

Alaric had to get out of here, he knew Chris could arrive at his house at any moment. He needed to be there. "I just need some rest, thanks for asking. Tell Jenna and Jeremy I'm sorry for missing out on family night." Not letting Elena properly dismiss herself, Alaric rushed out the Gilbert household, leaving Elena overwhelmed by his strange behavior.

"Yeah, time to investigate."

* * *

Alaric was relieved to not see the sight of any car parked in his driveway as he pulled into his property. He wished he could inform the Gilbert's about the arrival of his estranged family to Mystic Falls, but Chris had forced him to keep his mouth shut for the sake of his niece.

His fingers were trembling as he struggled to open the door of his front door. Quickly shutting the door behind him, his eyes began wandering around his house. He felt like wasn't alone. Making his way through his living room, he felt his heart almost jump out of chest when his eyes caught sight of someone sitting before him.

"Why so jumpy, Ric? It's only me." He didn't even have to see him, he could recognize him by his voice. "Damon, what the hell are you doing here? What did I tell you about sneaking into my house like that?"

"And when did I say I was ever going to listen to you about that?" Alaric was in no mood for Damon's attics, all he knew was that he needed to get him out of here before Chris arrived.

"Damon, please. I'm really tired and I need some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." Damon stopped drinking his drink midway as Alaric spoke. He wasn't buying any of this, nothing at all. Settling his drink down, Damon slowly walked over towards his best friend, trying to read through his thoughts. Alaric wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Damon was attempting to do.

"What are you up to, Alaric? You should know better than to pull that "I'm tried" crap on me." The more time Damon spent here, the closer Chris got to arriving and it made Alaric twice as nervous.

"For the love of god, Damon just get out." Now Damon was getting a bit mad, Alaric had no reason to use that tone of voice with him. "What the hell Ric? I'm just-"

The car lights flashing through the curtain blinds interrupted Damon as they blinded his eyes. It became clear to Damon, the look of anxiety in Alaric's face gave it away.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were expecting company?" Alaric knew exactly what Damon's next move was going to be, but Damon knew Alaric would attempt to stop him. Using his superhuman speed, he was out the front door in no time to discover who was the infamous visitors his best friend was awaiting.

The sight of Chris exiting his car sent Alaric over the limit, rushing over to Damon, who held a curious look upon his face.

"A-Alaric?!" At the sound of his name, both Alaric and Damon looked over at the man, who by looking through his brother's facial expression knew exactly what he was trying to get through him.

Chris jetted his eyes around to lay them upon the passenger door, praying his daughter hadn't exited the car yet, but they were useless. "Allison, no, get back in the car!"

Allison nearly fell at the urgency in her father's voice, but she neglected to listen. "No, why? Isn't this where Uncle Alaric lives?" Chris and Alaric nearly shared the same facial expression at the result of Allison's words. Alaric didn't dare look at the vampire beside him, not knowing how he would act upon his new discovery.

"Well, well, well. Why didn't you tell me you had a brother, Ric? I thought we were pals!" Alaric not Chris were in the mood for Damon's arrogant persona, not taking his question to notice. To his luck, the vampire looked past the nervous brothers, locking his sight on the nearby brunette in the sidelines. He nearly super sped to her side to get a good look at her from close, but he had no desire to do so because of the fact she already intrigued his mind.

"I'm more offended you didn't inform me about this beautiful, what? Niece of yours?"

* * *

_**That's a wrap for now. I know this is a strange storyline, but please give me some type of feedback. Especially since it's a totally different idea and it's my first story for this so I hope y'all liked it. Till next time. **_


End file.
